


The Storm Guardian and The Phoenix

by Ellenthered



Category: KHR - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenthered/pseuds/Ellenthered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera comes home from school to find a envelop taped to his door. Inside is a messages threatening both himself and Tsuna but Gokudera soon finds that the assassin isn't a threat. Can Gokudera save his new friend before it's to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inroduction

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally an RP between me and a wonderful Gokudera who unfortunately deleted.   
> Due to this most of Gokudera's lines/actions are not my work.  
> If you have any complements towards that part of the story I will pass them on to my friend.

In a dark room a man sits in an ornate chair, waiting. The only light came from an uncovered bulb hanging over the mans head and it's dim light cast a circle or illumination around him. A door at the far end of the room opened and closed, the sound of footsteps echoing through out the room

"You called me?"

A female voice rang out from the darkness just outside the ring of light.

"Yes, I have heard you wish to take the job I offered."

"Only at the promised price."

The man smirked, young though the owner of the voice was, she was his very best. He slid a manila envelope across the floor and a black boot stretched into the light to stop it. 

The man sat in silence as he waited for the woman to respond.

"Refresh my memory, how much is the pay?"

"Ten grand."

"Each?"

"No. I only want Vongola dead. Any one else is unpaid."

There was a beat of silence.

"Hm...I'll take it."


	2. The Letters

Hayato Gokudera was walking alongside his beloved boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada and the tenth boss of the Shimon Family, Enma Kozato, completely unaware of the young girl with hair like fire following them. It had been a fairly boring day in Namimori; the only think of mild interest being Hibari and Adelheid fighting again. Takashi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru Miura had already left the group to head to their respective homes and Gokudera was, like always, making sure that Tsuna got home alright before heading to his apartment.

"How did you manage to fall off the roof?"

Tsuna asked as his red haired friend shrugged and took in the newest bandages on his arm.

"I just leaned against the fence and it broke."

"But the fence was just put in last month!"

Enma just shrugged again. The two boys looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Okay so after you fell off the room, you fell into the middle of Adelheid's and Hibari's fight and they beat you up right?"

Tsuna asked once he had stopped laughing.

"Yeah...I still can't decide which is scarier"

"I want to say Hibari but Adelheid is pretty scary too."

Tsuna and Enma both shuddered at the memories of being "punished" by both Hibari and Adelheid on multiple occasions.

"But you got away from them and a dog chased you because it wanted your lunch?"

"Yep."

Tsuna stared at his friend for a second before stating to laugh again.

"You have worse luck than me!"

Enma blinks and begins to laugh as well, they were still smiling about the incident with the trio reached Tsuna's home and Gokudera turned to his boss with a wave of his hand.

"I'll be heading home now Juudaime"

"Ah, okay Gokudera-kun. See you tomorrow"

Tsuna smiled at his friend and Gokudera couldn't help but smile back, nodding as he walked away. He wasn't even a block away before the laughter reached him, coming from Tsuna's open window. Gokudera shook his head, happy that his boss had someone to really talk to. While he wished that Tsuna would talk to him he knew that Tsuna wouldn't, if only because he knew what Gokudera would say.

Gokudera didn't really want to go back to his apartment, choosing rather to walk around town for a while. He didn't make it home until the sun was setting and he was tried, wanting only food and bed. As immersed in his own thoughts as he was the assassin nearly missed the envelope taped to his door.

"What the hell?"

Gokudera asked himself as he pulled the envelope off. He could tell by the feel of it that whomever had sent it had money and a lot of it. Holding it up to the light to see what was inside, Gokudera only saw the dark shape of folded paper. He sighed and stuffed the envelope into his pocket, pulling his keys out.

As he pushed the door shut, toeing off his shoes, Uri materialized herself and ran to the fridge.

"Hold on you stupid cat."

Uri turned to growl at the young man and Gokudera sighed.

"Yeah yeah."

He opened the fridge, pulling out a small fish. Uri began to jump up, trying to get to the fish and scratching Hayato in the process.

"Hold on I've got to...OW! I've got to cook it first. Get off me!"

Gokudera pulled the small cat off his leg and throws the fish into a pan, glaring at the box weapon who sat there staring at the pan. Her tail flicked back and forth.

"Tch. I shouldn't even bother feeding you."

++

Once the fish was finished and Uri was contented for the time being Gokudera pulled out the envelope again, staring at it for a moment before holding it out to Uri.

"Hey, you smell anything funny in this?"

Uri looked at Gokudera, sniffed the letter, sneezed and went back to sleep.

"Useless cat"

Gokudera muttered before grabbing a knife and opening the letter.

Like the envelope the stock was obviously expensive, but more surprising than that was hand-written in Italian. Gokudera examined the paper, checking to make sure there were no powders or damp spots that could indicate poison before reading.

_If the_ _Vongola Decimo was not the Vongola Decimo, what would you think of him and why?_

_And don't you dare try to answer by saying that "The Tenth is the Tenth so it doesn't matter."_

_If you do horrible things will happen._

_To both you and the people you care about. And yes that includes your "boss"._

_P.S. Those things will also happen if you ignore this letter._

Gokudera paused for a second before yelling.

"What the hell! What kind of half ass joke is this?"

He made to rip the paper but the threat stayed his hand.

"If you do many horrible thinks will happen, to both you and the people you care about. And yes that includes your boss. P.S. Those things will also happen if you ignore this letter."

Gokudera read out loud as a small voice in the back of his head asked.

_"What if it isn't a joke?"_

He stared down at the letter, eyes drifting to the end of the page.

There was no signature.

This angered Gokudera more than the letter itself. This person had the gall to threaten him and Tsuna but didn't have the guts to sign their name.

"Damn it."

++

A young pale girl walked through the dark streets of Namimori, keeping to the shadows and away from street lights. She had spent the whole day following the Sawada boy and his friends after placing her letter at Hayato Gokudera's apartment. Even now, when it was well past midnight, her job was not done.

"Why do I have to be the one  that has to pick up the letter? I should be sticking on the Vongola boy but no, I am playing mailman because "We can't spare anymore people for this job." Ant they're _my_ team! I better get the promised price for this."

She spoke with an American accent, pulling her sweater tighter around her slim form as a gust of wind blows through the streets.

"And I thought it was cold back home"

++

Gokudera woke to the sound of Uri scratching the fridge.

He groaned and rolled over onto his side, trying to go back to sleep. But Uri had heard him, knew he was awake. She launched herself at her young owner and began to scratch him furiously.

'OW! Get off me you damn cat! Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing this early in the morning! OW! Uri stop it! Ow!" Gokudera managed to pull the cat off him but by the time he had his blankets were ruined and he was covered in scratches. "Damn it Uri! Look what you've done!" He held up the ruined blankets but Uri took no notice, merely walking back to the fridge. "Stupid fucking cat."

As Gokudera prepared breakfast for Uri and himself he thought about the letter he wrote the night before. It had taken him a long time considering the length of it, he hadn't been able to come up with something that he was happy with till just before midnight. He looked behind him to where the letter was laying on the table, going back to it after he'd placed Uri's food on the ground and re-reading it for the hundredth time.

_I would still admire him. He is caring and he protects his family and his friends. He is kind hearted and altruistic. I wouldn't think any less of him for not being the Vongola Decimo. I'd be as loyal to him as I am now._

Gokudera threw the letter back on the table and sighed. Whoever had sent this was going to to such a beating if he ever caught them.

"What do you think Uri? Should I tell Juudaime? OW!" Gokudera had made to pet his partner but she'd scratched him. "Damn cat."

++

In the end Hayato decided not to tell Tsuna about the letter and went about his day as he normally would. By the end of school he had even decided to ignore the letter and just rip up his response. At least that was the plan, until Gokudera noticed a second letter taped to his door.

"What the..." Gokudera quickly opens his door and kicks off his shoes before opening the letter.

_Strange, I was expecting a more viable threat after threatening the small and weak Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, young Hayato._

_I suppose if the Tenth generation guardians are so weak and slow to action on the boss' behalf as you are...well then talking them down will be easier than I thought._

"...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Hayato quickly pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil.

_You can't to shit to Juudaime! I can track you down, Anoimo. I'm confident in my abilities to protect my Boss. And he's not so weak to be taken down so easily. As the Vongola Decimo's right-hand man, I assure you that you're nother. Not even a fucking THREAT to Juudaime's great name and mafia famiglia._

"Tch, who does this bastard think he is?" Gokudera says as he readed through his response. It was a moment before he realized that he had left his response inside of his _locked_ apartment. "What...How did they..." Gokudera looked around his apartment, searching for some sign that another person had been there and found nothing. Even his security system was working perfectly. "So how did they get in here?"

++

Gokudera went to sleep with the idea that he would stay home the next day to catch whoever it was that was sending the letters. Of course he hadn't counted on the young girl climbing through his window while he slept. She dropped to the floor, light as a feather and straightened as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Too easy." She looked down at the young man who had fallen asleep on the couch. "And you call yourself a hitman..." She quickly moved to the table and picked up his response. A small smile formed on her face as she read it. "Oh Hayato Gokudera, you are going to make a wonderful opponent for me." She looked back over her shoulder at Hayato with cold eyes and pulled a pen, piece of paper, and an envelope from one of her pockets. "But let's push you just a little farther before breaking you."

++

Gokudera heard the window close and shot up.

"Who's there!" He looked around his apartment and stands, going to the window and throwing it open. He saw a flash of red hair but when he looked again it was gone and he decided it was merely a trick from his tired mind. "Must have imagined it..." Gokudera yawned and turned back to the couch, freezing when he saw the envelope on the table. "No way..."

The hitman quickly grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

_Oh young Hayato, you do not scare me. To me you are a child screaming at the world and never being heard. Now, I know that the Tenth is not as weak as many believe him to be and that's why I am interested in him._

_I want to know what makes him tick before destroying him completely. And as for tracking me down, there is no need for that. I am where you least expect me to be._

"How..." Gokudera remembered the flash of red and runs to the window, throwing it open. He looked down at the streets, straining his eyes against the dark to try and see any sign of the person he saw before. "Damn it..." He looked back down at the envelop. "How the hell did they get in here? The security system should have gone off..." He quickly walked to the small box on the wall and it looked like it was working. "What the hell..." Gokudera looked at the letter once more. "I want to know what makes him tick before destroying him completely."

He felt the anger rise as he ripped a notebook from his backpack.

_WHO ARE YOU ANONIMO? Don't think for a second that you can ever succeed in destroying my Boss. I don't care what you say about him but don't EVER speak of Juudaime as if he is just some breakable toy. He is a man of control and honor. You can't possibly "brake" or "destroy" him in anyway. If I don't expect you to be in one place don't worry. The Vongola Decimo will find you. And if he doesn't do away with you than I most certainly will take pleasure in killing anyone who dares talk so lowly of my Boss_

Gokudera took a deep breath as he looked at his response.

"Yeah...that should show them" He placed the letter by the window and smirked. "Come and get it."

++

Gokudera woke up on the couch, the letter he'd written still by the window.

"So they didn't come. Maybe they finally left." He stood and stretched. "Maybe they died." He grinned. "I hope so." The hitman stretched one more time before walking to the kitchen only to hear something slide under the door. "What?" He walked over and picked up an envelope. "No way..."

_Did I suggest that the Tenth is a breakable toy? I had not realized and I apologize. But it is possible to destroy him and the method for doing such is simple. If I understand correctly  you have been with the Tenth since the beginning and so I ask you, the person who is by far the most loyal follower of the Tenth._

_What is the one thing that angers the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family more than anything? When is it he fights the hardest?_

'But I..." He half ran to the window and he response was still there, _inside_ his apartment. "How the hell did they know what I said!"

Gokudera pulled out a piece of paper and began carving out his anger with his pen.

_Anonimo, I just can't anymore. You are obviously just fucking stupid._

_Why the hell would I answer your dumb-ass questions?_

_Juudaime always fights his hardest and therefor will never loose to the likes of you._

Gokudera glared down at the response resting by his hand, his anger rising.

"When I catch whoever this is I swear I am going to tear them apart!'


	3. Changing

A young ginger woman, about seventeen years old, looks into Gokudera's apartment via binoculars. She had become what she called "interested" in this particular mark, her team simply used the word "crush".

Her body didn't shift as she waited for the teen to wake, wanting to find out how Hayato would react to the newest idea for delivering the letters. She smirked as Gokudera finds his response still by window, a smug look on his face, and pressed on her ear piece.

"Now Harrier."

She saw Gokudera stiffen and disbelief take over his features. The emotion soon became anger and he went about writing the response.

"Yes Mister Gokudera, just let the person who delivered the letter get away while you allow your anger to over take you."

She pressed a button on the binoculars, hoping to take a video but nothing happened. She pressed it again before taking them away from her eyes and shaking them a bit. The girl sighed and pressed her earpiece again.

"Get Ospray here now. These damn things broke again."

When she placed the binoculars back to her eyes, Gokudera was pacing a bit, a cigarette in hand. He was obviously angry and that fact made her grin with malice. This was her favorite part of the job, pushing and prodding her mark until they broke. Hayato Gokudera was an exceptionally easy mark. His quick temper and over loyalty to his boss made him easy to push over the edge. He yelled something to at the ceiling and the girl smirked.

"Don't worry kid; it'll all be over soon."

++

Gokudera debated whether or not to go to school, coming to the conclusion that whoever this was, they were too smart to not have his apartment watched in some way. And since these people, whoever they were, were threatening Tsuna, the best place for him to be was at his bosses side.

The next problem he had to figure out was if he should tell the other guardians or not. They would provide more protection for Tsuna but at the same time Gokudera didn't want to worry the boss unnecessarily.

In the end he decided to keep this threat to himself for now and get ready for the day.

His whole day was spent on edge, and it was made even worse by the other guardians. Apparently they had not gotten any threatening letters of any kind and went about their days as carefree as always. It pissed Gokudera off to the point that when he saw the new note tapped to his door he couldn't even be angry, just pulled it down and started to read.

_Strange that you have not seen what I have seen. Have you ever once seen your boss fight for himself?_

_He only fights when the lives of the people he cares for are on the line and as you so bluntly pointed out he always fights his hardest._

_There is his weakness; there is how I can defeat him. All I have to do is take one person he cares for and threaten them._

_If I do that...well then your boss will do whatever I tell him to._

The hitman stared at the letter, annoyed as he takes took the moment to process the letter. Hayato sighed as he sat down, pulling out paper.

_I don't think your goal is to even touch Juudaime. I bet you're trying to give me lung cancer._

_Listen Anonimo, and listen well 'cause I'm only going to say this once. No matter what your plan is, no matter what you try to hold against Juudaime, he will defeat you._

_He'd only do what you say if you take someone dear to him because he cares. That's not a weakness. In fact it's a virtue. A strength. It makes him a better fighter, a better boss, and a better person since he cares so much for his family and friends._

_Nothing you can do can ever bring him down._

_And I can bet my life on that._

Gokudera folded up the letter and placed it at the window before yawning. He would have liked to stay up and catch the person who came for it but his mind was already on his bed.

"I'll get them next time...there's bound to be a next time..."

Gokudera shrugged off his shirt and collapsed onto the bed, sleep taking him almost immediately.

++

This night was different for the red-haired girl and she knew it. Her boss wanted results and she was starting to doubt her orders. If this Tsunayoshi Sawada and his family were bad as her boss made them out to be, she had yet to see it. Then there was the problem of her own emotions, which she had been repressing for five years, to contented with. Something about this mark, this Hayato Gokudera, unsettled her. Made her wish for her old life.

"Raven...what if we're wrong in doing this?"

The girl asked her right-hand man as she pressed her hand against the earpiece. She was sitting on the rooftop across from Gokudera's apartment. It took a moment but the man responded.

"Do you think we're wrong?"

"I think...I think that everything we've gathered and seen says that the Tenth Vongola Family are not bad people. I don't think this Gokudera would follow someone who was evil."

"Your gut telling you that?"

"My observations."

"Of course of course. Observations." The smirk was clear in his voice. "That's what it is."

"Oh shut up Raven and answer my question."

"I think...that I'll follow you. No matter what you decided."

The man unhooked his earpiece before the girl could reply.

"...Well thank you Raven. You are always so much help."

The girl said dryly as she spotted the small white rectangle that was Gokudera's answer being placed in the window. The silver-haired teen that had placed it there quickly retreated to his room

"This is either a trap or he's breaking faster than I thought he would."

The girl weighed to options and shouldered her small backpack before walking slowly to the other side of the roof. She took a deep breath before running forward, picking up speed as she neared the edge. As she felt her toes hit the edge she pushed off and jumped across the the space between the apartments, feeling once again that adrenaline rush with came with the act of jumping. Or was it the act of falling.

This was one of the few moments she allowed herself a smile, loving the feeling of moving through the air. But as she saw the roof nearing her lips became a thin line and she curled into a small ball. She landed on her side, rolling until she hit the air conditioning unit. The woman felt her side and stretched.

"No broken bones and the pain doesn't seem worse than a good bruise but..." She pressed her earpiece. "Can you tell Blue to get an MRI and X-Ray ready for when I get back? No I jumped roofs. Thank you.'

She stretched out again before dropping over the edge of the roof, scaling her way down to the window she wanted. The letter had been placed inside and she sighed.

"You can't make this easy for me can you?"

The red-head pulled out a small box and flipped the switch, waiting ten seconds before opening the window and stepping in side. She didn't even bother to check if Gokudera was sleeping before taking his response. As she read over it a small smile lifted her lips and she let out a quiet giggle before quickly covering her mouth.

 _"What the hell?"_ She thought as she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. _"I don't giggle and especially not in the middle of a job!"_ With a shake of her head the woman wrote her reply and headed back to the window.

"This job is getting to me"


	4. Naming.

Gokudera woke to Uri scratching and he stretched, moaning as he did so, taking a few moments of comfort in the bed before gathering the energy he needed to leave it and stumble from the room.

"Hold on Uri I'm coming.'

He meandered to the kitchen, quickly making himself and the small cat breakfast before walking to the table. As he sat down a small white letter leaning against the window caught his eye and he moaned again, preparing for the worst.

_I have no intention of giving you lung cancer by causing you to smoke from stress. I do however find you interesting Hayato Gokudera._

_The faith you have in a man you have known for so short a time. It almost makes me wish for a relationship like you have with your Tenth._

_You intrigue me young Hayato, would you like to know my true name? I feel that if I am to fight you soon, you should at least know what I am called._

Gokudera blinked, this letter had no threats, didn't even read like the same person. Before the writer had seemed arrogant, but now they seemed almost amused, curious even. Gokudera would have thought this was a diffrent person all together if not for the fact the hand writing was the same.

"They're going to tell me their name? Why would they do that?"

He stared at the letter for a while before putting pen to paper himself.

++

A young man watched Gokudera's apartment, standing on the roof and squinting his brown eyes against the sun. He sighed, running a hand through his short black hair before pressing his ear piece.

"Hey Ospray, does the Boss seem off to you?"

A woman answered barely audible over the sound of machinery in the background.

"A little, why do you ask?"

"It's just...she seemed shaken when she got back last night."

"Well she did bruise a few ribs Falcon. That's going to now anyone, even the Boss, off their game."

"Ospray-"

"Listen Falcon, the Boss is fine. It's getting closer to the anniversary so she's probably thinking about that."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now hurry and get back here. You and me got an appointment with some whiskey."

Falcon laughed slightly.

"You drink to much Ospray. Alright, I'll just wait until he leaves for school and then head back"

"Better hurry or I win by default."

 ++

Falcon walked to the theater they had made into a temporary base in and goes straight to the red-haired girl. She was lounging in her chair, looked bored, but once she spotted Falcon she sat up.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. Here."

He handed the letter over and tried to gauge his bosses reaction to it. She seemed almost nervous.

"You need something Falcon? Cause I think Ospray wants to start your drinking competition."

"No just...wondering if you need anything"

"Not a thing."

The girl stood, leaving the room with her long red hair swaying behind her.

The young woman made it quickly to the roof, checking that no one was there before opening Hayato's response.

_Of course I have faith in Juudaime. I'd die for him as much as I'd live to protect him. As contradictory as that sounds._

_And yes I would like to know your real name Anonimo._

The girl stared at the letter and lets out a quick bark like laugh. She jumped slightly as she heard the sound of her own laughter.

"Haven't done that in a while...He's made me giggle and laugh. What's next smiling?"

This sudden change in personality was begging to worry her, it had taken all she had to give up those emotions and now they were coming back against her will.

"It's just because it's getting close to the anniversary. Once it's passed they will pass.'

The girl set her jaw and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

++

Gokudera came home to find an envelope on his door and he felt his excitement rise a bit. If they were telling the truth he would find out the name of who had  been sending the letters. Or at the very least the one writing them. 

_I am just a simple assassin that goes by the name Aydan, don't even bother asking Reborn if he has heard of me because I doubt he has._

_I work for a small family and as such I am considered small. You should not, however, underestimate me. I have taken down many who were strong._

_I do wonder though, if not for my orders, if I would be friends with the Tenth. From how you speak of him he seems kind and trust worthy._

_I wonder if you would allow me to be his friend._

"What kind of assassin is called "Aydan"? And what the hell. They want to be friens with Juudaime. Yeah. No."

Gokudera grabbed a piece of paper, stares at it, and then looked back at the letter. There were hesitation marks around the "A" in Aydan and the last two lines read like someone who wasn't sure what they were thinking. Whoever this person was, they were either playing with him or they were having a serious change of heart.

"They're probably trying to mess with my head."

Gokudera shook his head to clear it and picked up his pen.


	5. Time Changes All

Ayden took to the roofs once more, for reasons she didn't quite understand the answer to this letter was important to her. She had surprised herself by putting not her code name but her birth name and then again by asking if Hayato would allow her to be friends with Tsuna.

"What is going on with me lately?" She pulled the binoculars out and looked into Gokudera's window, he was taking his time going to sleep tonight and it was starting to get on her nerves. "Damn it. Every other night you knocked right out! But not tonight. Tonight, the one night I'm actually waiting for an answer, you decide to stay up." Her hand strayed to the cross bow on her back, one good shot and he'd be out until morning. "No....I can't leave any trace, and getting hit with a bolt from a cross bow is leaving a trace."

It took three hours for Gokudera to finally go to his room and sleep, allowing Ayden the time to vault over the building and work her way down to his apartment.

As she landed lightly on her feet she noticed a mess of crumpled papers surrounding a singe sheet on the table.

Uh huh...

Yeah...No.

No can do.

You see, Ayden(was it?), Juudaime is kind but that doesn't mean I'm about to let you(Who just before spoke about "destroying him") anywhere near him. Either as a friend or anything else.

Come back in a few years and we'll figure it out.

Although she had been expecting this type of answer, it still stung. Her hand drifted to the pocket of her jacket, where she had the rest of their letters except for the few she'd left here.

"Maybe..."

She quickly grabbed a piece of paper.

++

Gokudera woke to find a stake of carefully folded letters on his table., the top on in a sealed envelope.

"What the...?"

He opened the envelope and stared down at the response.

Why don't you ask what the Tenth what he thinks? Show him my letters, voice your opinions of me and see what he says. I think I know his answer as well as you do and I'm not hopeful.

Anyway this is just a...small thought of mine. My boss has given me a direct order that your boss is to be taken out. Don't think for one moment that I wish this life on myself, I would do anything to escape it. But I can't...

Show Tsuna the letters. I want to know what he thinks of me.

That....was not the answer Hayato had been expecting. Gloating or anger sure, but not someone who hated their life.

"Show Tsuna the letters. I want to know what he thinks of me." Gokudera looked down at the stack of letters, his head tilting slightly. "They kept these? Why?"

The assassin ran a hand through his hair in frustration, a million thoughts running through his head.

"Damn it."

++

Ayden never really left the complex, she had gone back to the temporary base to change but then had gone right back. There was something about this particular mark, something about Hayato Gokudera, that intrigued her. It wasn't the job, she knew that much, none of the previous marks had created this reaction in her. So her sudden change in mindset had to be because of Hayato.

Ayden was so lost in thought over the matter that it took Raven yelling her name twice for her to notice.

"What!"

"Wow, someone's on edge." Raven laughed. "Just thought I should tell you that the other boss called, he wants a report by tonight."

"Damn it..."

"Please tell me you have a report ready."

"Heh...about that."

"Boss...this job is messing with your head. There's no shame in pu-"

"I'm not pulling out Raven. I just...there's something about this one."

"The job or the kid?"

"Just get a report you for me."

"Yes ma'am"

"And don't call me ma'am"

Ayden smiled as Raven laughed and hung up, her emotions were beginning to affect every aspect of her life and her team had noticed. She had to figure this out soon.

Wish a sigh and a quick check of her watch Ayden stood.

"Noon. Time to go."

She laid down on her stomach with a long thin tube in front of her, lining it up with Gokudera's window and pulling the trigger. A small silver ball shot out, trailing a line behind it, and stuck to the window. A small smile lifted her lips.

"Ospray, you and Robin are amazing."

The assassin looked at the tube fondly before tying the line off and giving a test tug to make sure it held. She dropped off the roof, holding the line with her hands and slowly advancing hand over hand.

As she dropped into the apartment she looked at her hands and grimaced at the thin red line.

"Ow...note to self, wear gloves next time."

Ayden shook her hands, looking around for the letter.

I'll think about it.

That aside...

No one wishes this for themselves. Some are chosen and others are just unfortunate enough to be born into the mafia world.

But if you really want to chance, then I guess that the Boss can help.

That aside: Who _is_ your boss? Why does he want Juudaime taken out? What would that accomplish?

Ayden sighed.

"If only it was that easy..."

++

Gokudera walked home in silence, he hand't told Tsuna about the assassin and he had half decided to never tell him when a little kid stopped in front of him.

"The pretty lady asked me to give you this."

The kid held up a letter, smiling through the sucker in his mouth.

"What? Who gave you this."

"The pretty lady. She was at the park and she bought me candy for promising to give you that."

"Where is she? Is she still at the park?"

"No...She left right after buying the candy."

"What did she look like then."

"I don't know, She had a hood on."

Gokudera sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks kid. If you see her again, tell her I want to talk to her."

He watched the kid run off, opening the letter.

'I may wish out of this life, but don't think that I am unloyal. My past keeps my heart true and my life debt keeps my lips sealed. You will know who I work for in due time...just so you know, we may be small but our boss has long since wished death on the Tenth. As for his reasons I cannot say, as I said before I am but a simple assassin and am told nothing but the name of my mark.

I must admit you are rather funny Hayato...a little weak but that can be fixed in due time.

Gokudera half smiled, whoever this girl was she definitely was an interesting enemy. He re-read the letter a few times as he walked the rest of the way to his apartment. A trait he hadn't noticed before shone through, loyalty. Whoever this girl was, she wanted out but she stayed because of someone had saved her life. As he closed his door, Gokudera saw a flash of red and black at his window.

"What the hell?"

He ran over and threw the window open, looking around. Although he saw no one he did hear something, laughter. Someone had been at his window and they were laughing at their close escape.

"Damn creepers..."

 %MCEPASTEBIN%


	6. Chapter 6

He had almost caught her. Aydan had found that the new line launcher did not like to become unstuck from what it was on, so she had to go back over and force it off, which had left traces of her being there. She had just finished cleaning the window when Gokudera had come in, barely getting to the street before he managed to get the thing open. She knew she had to go back to get his response but at the same time her natural instincts kicked in, they were screaming at her to run. She had been seen and if that wasn't bad enough she had been seen by a mark, if the boss ever found out she would be in more trouble than she cared for.

"Get a grip girl. He barely even got a glimpse. Just go back when he's sleeping and get the damn letter."

++

It was midnight when Aydan broke back in to Gokudera's apartment , this time opting for picking the lock instead of going through the window.

"Where did you put that thing...Oh." The small white letter sat on the table...with Gokudera's cat sleeping on top of it. "Damn it."

Aydan very carefully picked the small cat up and took the letter off the table, moving instantly to the door.

++

She had barely shut it when Uri woke. The small cat knew something was wrong and went to wake her master the only way she knew how.

"OW! URI!"

Gokudera ran after the cat, who stopped on the table. He picked Uri up by the scruff of her neck and she let out an indignant meow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? It's the fucking middle-" Gokudera noticed the missing letter. "-of the...night."

Uri let out a second meow, this one smug.

++

Aydan ran back to their temporary hideout and despite her tired limbs she opened the letter.

A true hit-man, I see.

There's no shame in that. In fact, I respect your loyalty.

And funny? You're a special one, I see. Kinda daft in fact.

But weak?

Says the one who stays on anonymous.

You think I'm weak? Perhaps the funny one is you, Aydan.

I hope we DO end up meeting and battling each other in the future. You sound like a worthy opponent, Woman. And I'll show you how strong the Vongola Storm Guardian really is.

Aydan smiled, she couldn't help herself. He wanted to meet her, to fight her and he thought he could win.

"He actually might...he's pretty good."

She smiled again and began on her response.

++

It was another week before Gokudera found another letter on his door and it could not have come at a worse time. Yamamoto and Lambo had reduced his nerves to almost nothing.

"Oh great. Just what I need. The damn assassin's back."

Gokudera ripped the letter from the door and opened it.

'Oh with that cockiness I could kick your ass in five seconds.

You ask why I stay anonymous but didn't you know? Anonymity is an assassin's best friend.

As for the weakness, don't worry, undoubtedly what I see as weakness you see as a promising quality. And you are funny, in your own...special way. Perhaps it takes another person with a special sense of humor to realize it, you have made me laugh quiet a bit.'

"I am not in the mood for this!" Gokudera threw his bag down and began writing out his response, trying to let all his anger out on the person who had threatened his boss.

++

Aydan was happy to be back in Namimori, even though she missed the city of her birth. She had been forced to attend a meeting with the Boss of her family and anything was better than that, even being away from Chicago. She took to watching the Tenth Vongola Family again, finding herself watching Gokudera more than the others. And so when she went to pick up his response, her mind was filled with doubts of her motives. In fact she was so lost in thought that she almost walked past Gokudera's apartment.

"Come on girl. Focus."

She quickly broke in and found his response but it didn't bring the emotions she was looking for.

Here I was, peaceful as fuck and you HAD to come by and ruin it.

Assassin-san, you're just fucking stupid and naive.

You're not even important enough for me to even listen to you anymore. What was your name? Meh, it doesn't matter anyway.

Once you reveal yourself, I'm gonna take you down!

You're so-called "special sense of humor" is just a dumb excuse for stupidity.

I've been trained as a child to be a Hitman. I grew up in a fierce environment and even now, I continue being taught by the best mafia family in the WORLD.

If you truly think you can defeat me OR the Boss, I suppose you're the "funny" one.

As Aydan read through the letter her frown deepened.

"Well this is interesting...someone had a bad day." She thought as she quickly worked out a response in her mind." She glanced at her watch. "Yeah, I got time."

++

Gokudera could barely sleep, his anger made it hard enough and then around midnight Uri started making noises.

"Damn it Uri...go to sleep..." There was a quite meow right next to him and Gokudera shot up. "If you're in here then..."

There was another noise outside his door, a chuckle from the sound of it. Gokudera froze and quietly slipped out of his bed and tiptoed to the door, he was about the open it when the sound of something falling to the ground filtered through and a soon after a woman's voice.

"Shit! If the boss finds out what I just...Damn it!"

The woman sounded panicked, nervous. It was obvious that the woman feared this boss of hers, but Gokudera didn't care. He pulled out a stick of dynamite, opened the door...and found an empty apartment.

"What the..."

He would have thought that he had imagined the whole thing if not for two things, the door stood open and there was a half written letter and a pen that was not his on the table.

"No way, how did she...?"

Gokudera picked up the paper and looked at it before reading what it said under his breath.

'My name is Aydan, try to remember it this time.

You are correct apparently. You are not funny, you are rude. I compliment you and receive a death threat.

I do not doubt your past training or your current family.

What I do doubt are my orde'

This was apparently when she had realized that she said something wrong, because the letter just stopped.

"She...doubts her orders...?"

Gokudera scratched his head and sighed before finding a piece of paper. This was going to be another sleepless night.

++

Aydan didn't want to go back; she just wanted to run away from this job and never look back. She had said that she didn't think her boss' orders were correct and that would equal a death sentence if he ever found out. But in her panic Aydan had left both her answer and her pen at Gokudera's, evidence that she had been there and evidence that she had doubted. She decided to go during the day and only after checking to make sure that Gokudera was in school. She knew that Gokudera had found her things because they were sitting on the table by a response.

"Ah damn...I'm screwed..."

Aydan picked up the paper and read it as she pocketed her pen and response.

'I don't really care what the fuck your name is. But meh, Aydan is...I don't even know. Don't you have a codename or some shit? Something even REMOTELY interesting?

Listen woman. I don't give a damn if I'm rude. And I don't care if you're a girl. You're the enemy. That's all I see you as. So there's no reason for me to be nice.

But...why do you doubt your orders? What are you planning? Are you trying to trick me into feeling sympathy for you?

You're a pain in the ass, ya know that?

Just tell me one thing: Do you really want to kill Juudaime? Depending on the answer...we could figure something out.

Perhaps...we can change our course of action. I'll stop antagonizing you if you cooperate. In exchange, I can help.

I know that's what my Boss would want so...think about it.

BUT IT'S NOT BECAUSE YOU'RE A WOMAN!

I just figured that everyone deserves a chance to be saved...'

_"He...want's to help me...?"_

Aydan's thoughts were cut off as Raven speaks in her ear.

"Boss! We got a problem! The other Boss found out about your slip! You need to get back here, NOW!"

Aydan's breath hitched and a single thought ran through her head.

_"He found out...I'm dead."_

Aydan shook her head and forced herself to be calm.

"Alright Raven. I'm on my way." Aydan made for the door but turned back, biting her lip. "I don't want to die...this may be my only chance."

She walked back to the table and jotted something down before running out the door.

++

Gokudera came home to a pen and a few sentences written quickly on a ripped piece of paper.

I will think about it, call me tomorrow and I'll have an answer.

The number is (555)634-8245, it's untraceable so don't even try.

 


	7. Switching Sides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short ass chapter.   
> But amazing none the less.

Gokudera had spent the last twenty minutes staring at his phone, the number dialed and his thumb over the call button. He kept going back and forth between "this is a trap" and "she wants our help"

"Ah!" Gokudera fell back on the bed. "You know what, fuck it."

He pressed the call button, placed the phone to his ear, closed his eye and took a deep breath. The phone rang twice before a young, American man picked up.

"You've reached Phoenix's personal line. The only way you would have this number is if the Boss gave it to you herself. So who are you and what the hell do you want with our Boss?"

"Eh..."

Across the line Gokudera heard a crash and a female voice yell out. From her accent Gokudera guessed she was from the Midwest region of America

"Robin! Give me back my phone!"

"No!"

The young man's voice cracked and the sound of running came across the phone.

"Robin! Get back here!"

"If I do you'll kill me!"

"No I won't, I'll just break your hand! Now give me my phone!"

"No!"

There was a crash and a grunt before a girls voice came across the line.

"Didn't think you'd actually call."

"Aydan?"

"Or Phoenix if you like." She sounded strained. "Can you hold on for one second?" The sound of a fist hitting flesh and a soft yelp came over the line. "There Robin, you're lucky I'm in a good mood. Now, Hayato , I don't want or need your sympathy. Why would I trick you? What would I gain? I doubt my orders because they no longer feel right." The girl sighed, she sounded tired and Gokudera heard her drop on to a chair. "My Family is all I have but...but I cannot have another good man's blood on my hands. I'm going to be killed for saying this but...if you truly think your boss can help...I will tell you what you wish to know." Gokudera blinked, he had expected a man. The person talking to him was one, a girl, and two, couldn't be much older than himself. She didn't even  _sound_ threatening. She sounded like...well a teenager. Her voice rough but not deep. Feminine but not high pitched. "Hello?"

Gokudera cleared his throat.

"You're code name is Phoenix?"

"Yeah." Annoyance colored her voice. "What of it?"

"Nothing it's just...it's a good name." He took a deep breath. "Well you have a good head on your shoulder. I mean...having a conscience doesn't make you weak. In fact, it's human. And my Boss would appreciate that. You're a good kid." Gokudera muttered, clearing his throat. "So...we'll help you. Just tell me, Phoenix. What is the name of your famiglia? And why do they want to kill Juudaime?"

"You ask so much and give so little." Phoenix muttered under her breath, just loud enough to hear. "Well for starters my Family's name is-"

Phoenix's words were cut off by a massive explosion.

"What the hell was that!"

"Hold on."

Phoenix's words had changed, while they used to be light and calm, they were now weighted and quick. There was a second explosion and Phoenix grunted. Gokudera hears the sound of a body being thrown against something, Phoenix cried out but the sound was quickly silenced.

"Phoenix! What's going on!"

Gokudera sat up, worry coating his features.

"I. Said. Hold. On." Her voice was now strained. "Where the hell did they get a grenade launcher!"

"How the hell should I know that?"

"I wasn't asking you Eagle! Just get out! That fires going to hit the bar soon!"

"Is everyone else out!"

"I'll get everyone, just get out!" Phoenix coughed. There was another explosion and the sound of a body hitting the floor. "Damn it Raven! Get Robin out of here!"

"Not without you!"

"Raven I'm right behind you! Now GO! Hayato I am going to have to call you back."

The line went dead and Gokudera looked at his phone.

"What...the...hell?"

The first thing that made its way into Gokudera's mind was that Phoenix was in trouble, possibly for agreeing to help him.

"She agreed to help us and then she was attacked with a...grenade launcher." He stared down at his phone. "What the hell is going on here!"

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	8. Reaper

A few weeks passed and Gokudera hadn't gotten a call from Phoenix since the explosion and was starting to worry. He'd seen the reports on the warehouse fire, felt relief that they hadn't found any bodies. But then Phoenix hadn't called. He had half decided to call the number he had been given when his phone rang, the caller ID flashed "Blocked Number." and Gokudera quickly answered.

"Phoenix?"

A cold male laugh came across the line.

"See now that's just cute."

"What...who are you?"

"Oh, I'm no one important."

"Are you with Phoenix?"

"Yes and no. It depends on your outlook."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Hmm, oh nothing. I'm just trying to confuse you for long enough for my people to kidnap Tsuna. Now if you would just give me ten grand or your boss is dead.'

Gokudera laughed.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't be able to touch a hair on Juudaime's head!"

The man laughs again.

"You really shouldn't let your anger get to you like that or something bad might happen to little Tsuna."

The man talked to Gokudera like he was talking to a child and it pissed Gokudera off.

"You don't have to worry about my anger, just worry about how I'm going to kill you."

"Your concern is touching; now give me that ten grand before I start cutting off figures...Okay?"

"Shut the fuck up! I just checked up on him. He's sleeping in his fucking bed, so go fuck yourself! Why the fuck do you want ten grand for anyway? Can't you just be like that crazy woman and be satisfied with stalking me or some shit?"

"Why would I be interested in stalking you? Was Phoenix? Well she always was a strange one. But please, don't lump me in with that traitor. I am ten times stronger than that sentimental idiot will ever be. And as for your boss still sleeping, all that means is that my mean failed this time...I am going to have to punish them. Oh well, Tsuna will get what's coming to him just you wait."

Gokudera sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"No, she wasn't content with just stalking me! I haven't heard from her in  _ages._ " A moment later and the words sunk in. "HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE A PART OF THAT FAMIGIL?" The memory of his conversation with Phoenix filled Gokudera's mind. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! Tch, you're not getting anywhere near Juudaime! I'll deal with you later, but right now...Where's Phoenix! You bastards better not have killed her! TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"Aww, is little Hayato worried about his girlfriend?" The man laughed, for a moment he sounded Hispanic. "You know, it's funny. Phoenix used to be a ruthless killer and then after one short conversation with you she's back to the girl I knew in foster care. Weak...spineless...an easy target. "

The glee was obvious in the man's voice. Gokudera chuckles

"Girlfriend, yeah-fucking-right. Phoenix is a tough girl, she's not spineless. And being ruthless doesn't mean you don't have a conscience. I've been there. But sometimes all you need is someone who can treat you like a human in order to trigger all the emotions you bottled off. Including your conscience."

Gokudera heard a chuckle.

"Yes, because it's that simple, oh but don't you worry you're little teenage head, I'm sure she still alive somewhere. She was always good at getting out of sticky situations. But when I do find her, and I will, I'll tell her you were worried about her as I slit her throat...maybe I'll do that in front of Tsuna."

Gokudera's anger flared, this man was an ally of Phoenix and from the sound of it he knew her for a long time and yet he was threatening her.

"I fucking swear, if you so much as  _touch_  her, I'll personally see to it that the Vongola shows no mercy towards your puny little Famiglia. Juudaime wouldn't stand for shit like this. And neither will I."

"You see the fact that-Oh will you look at the time, I have better things to do then talk to you, Hayato Gokudera." The smirk was clear in his voice. "I will be in touch."

Before Gokudera could respond the line went dead. Gokudera stared at his phone before throwing it across the room.

"DAMN IT!" He droped down on his bed and covered his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?"

He sighed angrily and curled up on his bed, fully intent on going to sleep. His mind quieted and right when he was on the edge of sleep, his phone rang again. After two rings it stopped and Gokudera sighed.

" _Probably a wrong number."_ He thought as he stretched out on the bed  _"This has been a rea-"_

Gokudera's thoughts were cut off by a new sound, there was a song playing somewhere in his apartment. Gokudera stood and tried to identify the source, trying to figure out which song it was, it was obviously a rock song and was in English but before he can identify anything else the sound cut off and there was silence for a second before it picked up again. He traced the sound to a small package sitting just inside his door opening it to find a small, black flip phone nestled into white tissue paper.

"What the?"

The screen on front lit up and a single, black word flashed against the green screen, "Phoenix." Gokudera's eyes widened and he quickly picked up the phone, flipping it open.

"Phoenix?"

"About damn time!"

Phoenix breathed deeply and Gokudera could faintly hear a man saying "We can rest here, should be safe".

"What...I don't understand...You gave me a phone?"

"What's to understand? I gave you a direct line to me, it's easier than any other plan we came up with. Add in what I just found out and we really didn't have another option."

"What? What did you find out?"

"There's a second assassin after Tsuna and he's not gonna have a change of heart." Phoenix took a deep breath and Gokudera wondered for the first time if she had been running from her family. "My former family is the O-Loughlin Crime Family. From what I can figure they want to kill Tsuna for some...grudge thing the Boss has."

And laughing voice called to Phoenix.

"Yeah, you know all about grudges don't you Boss!"

Phoenix laughed and told the man to shut up. Her laugh sent shivers down Gokudera's spine, it was a light sound, quick and quiet but something about it seemed...wrong.

"Anyway the assassin's code name is "Reaper" but his legal name is Cesar. Do not take him lightly, he will kill anyone who gets in his way and he won't care if they are mafia or not. They get in his way and they die. You need to get Tsuna out of town now, you can't beat Reaper. Trust me."

Silence hung in the air for a second as the new information made its way into Gokudera's mind.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? Well, shitshitshitshitshit." Gokudera stood suddenly" Don't worry, Phoenix, I can do this. I have to gather up all my weapons right now and I'll head over to Juudaime's house ASAP. Fuck I have to call up Yamamoto, that lawn-head and even Hibari. And here I was about to go to sleep." Gokudera ran through his apartment, finding everything he figured he'd need for the upcoming fight. He heared Phoenix chuckle slightly but this laugh was different than the one he heard earlier, this laugh was like her voice. Rough yet feminine. "Phoenix...Thank you. Stay safe! In fact you can meet me at Juudaime's house. You'll be safe with us. I promise..."

"Safe, right..." Disbelief rang through her voice. "Listen, I appreciate the offer but-"

Phoenix fell silent and Gokudera was able to hear a reverberating bang, metal hitting metal.

"Phoenix?"

"Sorry Gokudera, I'm not going to be going to your Bosses house." A crash sounded and yelling voices filled the air. "Sorry kid gotta go, call ya when I can."

The line went dead and Gokudera felt worry begins to grow in his chest, this person was risking her own neck to help them.

"She called me Kid..." Annoyance sparked and Gokudera scowled. "I'm not a kid..."


	9. Information Is Worth More Money

Gokudera now carried both cell phones on his person at all times, and the phone Phoenix had given him intrigued him. He never needed to charge it and it always worked. He had almost called Phoenix multiple times because of that question alone but he was still unsure if she was an ally or not. Gokudera sat in class staring at the small black flip phone, thinking about how it worked.

" _Solar power? Could that be it? I don't see any solar panels. Maybe it's nuclear powered...but it doesn't seem big enough. What type of people does Phoenix have under her?"_

"Um...Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera looked up to find Tsuna standing in front him with a worried look on his face.

"Juudaime. What is it?"

"Are you alright? You've seems...distracted lately."

"I'm fine Juudaime! Don't worry about me, it's nothing."

Tsuna took in the small cell phone clasped in Gokudera's hand and frowned.

"Gokudera-kun, if something's happened you can tell me."

Gokudera put a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it Juudaime, it's nothing. Just a personal thing."

Gokudera slipped the phone into his pocket and stood, keeping his hand on it.

" _Should I tell Juudaime? The threat is against him to so he should know, right? But I don't know if Phoenix is trustworthy yet."_ Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.  _"Should I tell the other guardians? They may be able to help protect Juudaime but can they keep their mouths shut, that lawn idiot won't be able to but maybe the baseball idiot...he can_ _be serious when it calls for it. No, that could put him in danger;_ _I'll keep this to myself for now. No need to put the others in the line of fire."_

_++_

Gokudera was beginning to think that Phoenix was never going to call back; it had been a week and still that woman hadn't called. By now Gokudera had already looked up everything he could about the O-Loughlin's, he knew that they were a fairly new family and that they were only on their third boss. The founder was in the IRA but ran to America to hide from the authorities; the current boss was his grandson. The crimes that they had committed were laced with brutal gory deaths. They were situated in Chicago and rarely let anyone outside Irish heritage in.

"I'm finding out more about Phoenix then about her Famiglia..." Gokudera said as he leaned away from his laptop, and it was true. "She's from Chicago Illinois, she's able to stomach a lot of violence, and she's most likely Irish."

Gokudera bent his head back, wishing that Phoenix would just call him so they could talk. Gokudera had found himself thinking about the girl more often lately, and it was starting to annoy him, why should he care about what happened to this girl who had threatened his boss.

" _Because she reminds you of yourself Hayato."_

A small voice in the back of his mind said and Gokudera told it to shut up. He stretched his arms above his head, closing his eyes as he did it.

"Ping!"

Gokudera's eyes snapped open as his computer alerted him to a message, a confused look covering his face. He had signed out of Skype when he had gotten on.

"Ping! ...Ping! ...Ping!"

Gokudera quickly opened the window to find four messages waiting for him.

"This is Phoenix."

"Sorry I hacked your computer."

"Couldn't call."

"Give me a minute and I can talk."

Gokudera hesitantly brought his fingers to the keys and began to type.

"Sure."

The silver-haired teen waited at his computer for a few second before a fifth message popped up.

"Don't fight the hack."

Before Gokudera could respond his computer began opening windows by itself, he quickly started to fight back but then Phoenix's message hit him. She didn't want him to fight back, it could be a trap but then again...she had risked everything to help the Vongola, or at least it seemed that way.

"Fuck."

Gokudera sat back and waited until Phoenix finished whatever work she was doing. After about five minutes there was a ping.

"Sorry about that, you're not on a secure connection and I'm kinda hiding out."

_"_ _Are you alright?"_

"Are you worried about me?"

_"No!"_

"Cause it sounds like you are."

_"I'm not!"_

Phoenix sent a laughing emoticon and Gokudera growled.

_"How old are you? Ten?"_

"Older then you but younger than Reborn."

_"What that's supposed to mean?"_

"That I'm not just going to give out my age to the first person who asks."

_"Fine. What do you want?"_

"To tell you that I'm going to try and talk some sense into Reaper. I've known him for years and if anyone can get to him it's me."

_"And if you can't?"_

"If I can't...well then at least I will have bought you some time. Reaper isn't human so you cannot, I repeat cannot, fight him. I don't care who you have on your team, you will lose and he will kill you. I'll try to hold him but I can't promise you more than a day or two. Get in contact with the Vongola and tell them what's going on, that's the best thing you can do right now."

Gokudera stared at the message; he realized that Phoenix is suggesting that she let herself die to give them time to get away.

_"We can defeat Reaper Phoenix, I know it. There's nothing the Vongola can't do. But to do it we need to know more about Reaper. How exactly is he "not human?" What are his powers, his weapons, his MO? And Phoenix...Thanks for trying to hold him back. But don't do it if it costs you your life. Juudaime wouldn't like it; just...do what you can and we'll take care of the rest. You've been a good ally. And I'm grateful for that."_

"Reaper isn't human because he can't feel pain. This is why I say you can't win, you'll stop after a certain amount of injuries...and he won't."

Gokudera looked at the message in shock. Phoenix was worried about him.

"He is a close range fighter and tends to favor knives...or bolt cutters if he has you tied down. Don't worry about me, I won't die. Lose a limb or two sure, but die? Never! I'm not called 'The Phoenix' for nothing you know."

Gokudera smirked, this girl was interesting. She certainly was better than any other girl he had met.

_"You better not fucking die! You're the one who warned us, so you gotta live to see the end of that asshole. And don't worry, we're the Vongola. We can find a way, for sure. I've fought humans who supposedly couldn't be defeated and one of our guardians fought against someone who couldn't die. But we defeated them. And I'm sure as hell we can do it again. Especially since we're a lot more powerful now. Just...don't die okay? Juudaime would be upset if you did."_

Gokudera waited for a long time for Phoenix's answer and was on the point of sending her another message when he saw her typing.

"Gotta go. Contact you when I can."

And she was gone, Gokudera stared at the few messages they had sent each other and sighed.

"She never stays long enough for me to ask any questions..."


End file.
